What I Hate About Strawberries
by Twilight-Imp-626
Summary: Rukia writes a list of all the things she can't stand about Ichigo.  It's not that good, but it's kind of cute.  Oneshot, total IchiRuki fluffiness!  Enjoy!


_**What I Hate About Strawberries**_

_Basically, this is my attempt at an IchiRuki oneshot. I don't think it's that good, but I do think it's kind of cute._

_For those of you who don't know, 'ichigo' means 'strawberry.'_

_**Disclaimer**__** - **__I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters, thought I desperately wish I did, 'cause then I would be rich!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia Kuchiki sat on the edge of a stone wall near the forest. The wind blew her short, black hair, causing it to flow elegantly. She watched as a few butterflies flutter by, looking almost like they were dancing.

In her hands, she held a pad of paper, and a pencil which she absentmindedly chewed on. The title on the first page read 'The Things I Hate About You.'

She paused for a minute, then lowered the pencil to the paper and began to write.

_**1. **__You always try to protect me, as if I'm weak. I was a Soul Reaper long before I even met you. I know how to defend myself, yet you still waste you time trying to keep me safe._

_**2.**__ You barely ever smile. Whenever I see you, you always have that ridiculous scowl on your face. In the rare cases I do catch you smiling, it's always that overconfident, egotistical smirk. _

_**3. **__You never want anyone's help. Your constantly trying to do things on your own. You could at least ask your family for help with the smaller things. You don't even see how lucky you are, to have a family that cares so much about you._

_**4. **__You always make fun of my drawings. I don't care what you say, they're damn good!_

_**5. **__You never want to listen to anyone else's advice. You aren't the only person in the world with good ideas in your head.. Why can't you accept that? Life would be easier if you listened to what others have to say, instead of relying only on yourself._

_**6. **__You always just assume things. I never asked you to come and save me from the Soul Society. But you came anyway. Even though you came close to dying several times. You're such an idiot._

_**7. **__You constantly tease me about how I know nothing about living in this world. So I don't know how to open a juice box, or what chocolate is, or about any of your strange customs. It's not my fault I haven't been able to mingle with humans before._

_**8. **__You have such weird friends. That Keigo guy always tries to tackle you, and prances around. Chad almost never speaks, and when he does, it usually only lasts for about one sentence. Tatsuki is overly tough. She's doesn't act at all like the other girls in our school. Yet you still hang out with all of them._

_**9. **__You're so skinny. You may eat a lot, but you spend so much time fighting Hollows, that you never get the time to fill out. It's so hilarious that someone with barely any muscle can beat so many Hollows without getting killed._

_**10. **__For some strange reason, you won't get rid of Kon. No matter how perverted, or how rude he is, you insist on keeping him around, and for the love of me, I can't seem to figure out why. Maybe it's just that you're a softy underneath that scowl._

"Oi, Rukia!"

She looked up from her list to see a familiar, orange-haired someone standing on the ground below her.

"Hey, Ichigo," she replied casually.

"Come on, we gotta get home if you want in time to eat!" he said, jerking a thumb back towards his house.

She nodded. "Alright."

She leapt from the top of the wall, and landed gracefully next to him. Without a word, they both began walking, heading back towards the center of the town. Not bothering with an attempt to be stealthy, Ichigo kept giving Rukia sidelong glances.

"What?" she finally said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Eh, I was just wondering, what were you doing way out here in the first place?" He looked at the notebook clasped in front of her. "Don't tell me you were doing homework."

Rukia paused for a minute, thinking. Finally, she turned to him, a wide smile on her face. A little unnerved, Ichigo put another foot of distance between himself and her.

"Oh, nothing," she said cheerfully. "I was just writing a list of all the things I like about you, that's all."

He blinked. "Really? Let me read it."

He reached out to grab the notebook, but she easily evaded him. Leaping back up to the top of the wall, she began to run.

"No way!" she yelled back.

"Rukia! Damn it!"

Ichigo chased after her, cursing her all the way home.


End file.
